galactagamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Milosz
Who is Milosz Milosz Kapalinski (sorry if incorrectly spelt) is a polish born student, who was introduced to the Channel in the video "My Pixel art world" for a few seconds but his first time in the video personally was "Mortal Kombat 1v1 with Milosz". He has multiple youtube channels, his main being with TridonFTW where he used to upload Smite videos. Other channels being Milosz Kapalinski and 3gamer. He has appeared on other channels such as Blazerave Pro and MatriX matt. In thumbnails he used to be portrayed by Marth and Susano from Smite Controversy (Because I didn't know what else to call this segment) Unlike Owen, Milosz is still openly friends with Harley, to many fans dismay. He has appeared in many livestreams on Blazerave pro. Games Milosz Played On The Channel * Dragon Ball Fighterz * Cool Spot (With Owen) * TMNT Tournament Figher (Against Owen) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants (With Owen) * Street Fighter X Tekken (Against Owen) * Tekken 3 (Against Owen) * Call of duty:Modern Warfare * Super Smash Bros Brawl (with Owen) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess * Cuphead * Kirby SuperStar (With Owen) * Shadow Of Mordor * Super Mario Kart * Bloodborne * Paragon * Crush Crush * Brawlhalla * Wii Sports (Against Owen) * Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze (With Owen) * UnderTale (With Owen) * Smite * Titan Souls * Skate 3 ( With Owen and Bailey) * Crash Bandicoot Wrath Of Cortex * Megaman 3 * Mortal Kombat X (Against Owen Sometimes) * Skyrim (With Harley) * Pokemon Colosseum (Played for a while) * Terraria (Played for a while) * Street Fighter 4 (Against Owen) * Pokemon Snap * Ice Climbers (With Owen) * Mario and Sonic Winter Olympics (Against Harley and Owen) * Under Night In Birth EXE (Against Owen) * WarioWare Smooth Moves (With Owen) * Pokken (Against Owen) * Naruto Shippuden something something (Against Owen) * StarWhal (Against Owen) * Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi (Against Owen) * Quick Draw * Spookys House Of Jumpscare * Town Of Salem * Sonic and the Black Knight * Crash Bandicoot N.Sane Trilogy * Mario Super Sluggers (Against Owen) * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (Against Owen) * Amnesia * Injustice (Against Owen) * Cluster Truck * Mortal Kombat Armageddon (Against Owen) * Friday The 13th (NES) * Home Alone * Super Mario Maker (With Owen) * Super Smash Bros for Wii U (Against Owen, Bailey and Harley sometimes) * Mortal Kombat 9 (Against Owen) * Punch Out!! Trivia * He has a fear of fish as stated in many videos * His favourite series on the channel are Punch Out and Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze * He was going to leave Galactagamer but decided against it * He randomly found a shiny magikarp as found in "Milosz's first shiny" * His favourite game was Smite * He livestreamed a "speedrun" of Titan Souls * He refuses to finish Crash Bandicoot Wrath Of Cortex * He mains Pikachu in Smash 4 * He is a Naruto fan * His favourite punch out boxer is Don Flamenco * He likes paper in his sandwiches (its an old joke) * He apparently has a shocking phone history * Galacta Brothers was apparently his idea * his favourite colour is yellow * His favourite pokemon is Squirtle * His favourite film is chucky * He wants to visit Japan * He loves Monkeys * Apparently his favourite comedian is Steve Harvey